Regret
by RebondChaos
Summary: Regret always comes late. no matter how much you realized your sin, you cannot repent it. when you look back,you only can find memories,which disappeared one by one up until, you don't even care about it. but, what will happens if that regret change you?
1. I

Disclaimer!= I do not own L&G

_Yes….._

_I am here…_

_In this, pitch black _

_Cramped room_

_Indulges in_

_My relationship with people_

_Yes….._

_I am here…._

_Playing pranks…._

_A little, bitter sweet devilish pranks…_

_I am just keep barking, shouting_

_To a people whose out of my range_

_Yeah..._

_I am here…_

_In my tiny, little heart_

_Shattered by adults egoism_

_Acting tough, yet weak_

_Acting brave, yet coward_

_Until I meet her….._

**Part 1**

"**I"**

ini bermula dari sebuah cerita simple, cerita tentang seorang anak genius, kaya, dari keluarga yang disegani semua orang, anak harapan, anak ajaib, Prodigy, itulah julukannya.

Cerita ini meceritakan tentang seorang yang jatuh ke dalam lubang dalam, namun berhasil mencapai posisi tingkat, namun, menimpan keraguan, kesedihan, dan diatas semua itu, _penyesalan_

Brett Astaire, begitu nama anak ini disebut, dia, anak sulung dari sebuah keluarga besar, pendiri NASA. Tentu saja, dia menjadi harapan bagi seluruh orang disekelilingnya,

Brett, Memiliki banyak Adik dan kakak, dari istri" dan selingkuhan ayah dan ibunya, itulah dia mendapat banyak pesaing. Hanya saja, Brett adalah anak pertama dari pasangan suami istri yang sah dan memiliki kedudukan tertinggi dibanding penerus penerus lainnya.

Selain garis keturunan, Brett juga memperkuat kedudukannya sebagian penerus denagn IQ supernya dan dirinya yang mampu memecahkan rumus" Albert Einstein pada umur 2 tahun.

dibalik semua kejayaannya, Brett merasa bahwa hidupnya kosong, segalanya, misteri manapun, dapat ia pecahkan dengan sedikit pemikiran. Brett Astaire, bosan akan segala rutinitasnya sebagai harapan, ia berharap, akan sesuatu yang misterius namun indah, dapat menyentuhnya dan mengeluarkannya dari kebosanannya, rutinitasnya sebagai seorang boneka.

Sejak umutnya 6 tahun, dia mulai membangkang, ia bergabung pada geng motor dengan cara menghajar kapten lama geng motor tersebut, lalu mengambil alih grub miliknya. Dia merokok, berkelahi dan melakukan hal" yang tidak sewajarnya ia lakukan, bagi seorang anak berusia 6 tahun, maupun sebagai seorang penerus kepemimpinan NASA.

Orangtuanya menghardiknya, memukulnya, dan menghukumnya, namun, Brett tidak pernah gentar. Ia terus teguh dalam pendiriannya, tidak bergeming dengan segala perlakukan orangtuanya. Ia terus mencari sesuatu yang berharga baginya

_I am for myself,_

_Nothing can bind me down_

_I am…._

_A lone wolf_

Sampai ketika, Brett berumur 7 tahun, disanalah, di tempat itu, ia bertemu Edge Blaze,seorang anak berandalan, playboy dan mampu mengimbangi, bahkan sedikit mengungguli Brett dalam urusan perkelahian.

Hari ini, Brett Astaire yang kini berusia 10 tahun, menemui Edge Blaze yang sudah menunggunya di samping taman di Las Vegas, kota kelahiran Edge, dimana taman tersebut berada disamping danau, dengan gundukan besi melingkar yang biasa diduduki Brett dan Edge saat berkumpul di taman tersebut, di taman itulah dia bertemu dengan Edge

"Yo!" kata suara periang lelaki berambut merah, berumur 9 tahun, yang juga dewasa sebelum waktunya.

"hai," kata Brett tenang,

"apa kabar?" kata Edge kepada Brett

"baik, bagaimana? Hari ini apa rencana kita?" kata Brett

"yuk, kita kebut kebutan di jalan biasa!" kata Edge

"panggil anggota genk mu" kata Brett

"kau juga, lalu, pastikan bensinmu penuh!" katanya lagi

Meski umur mereka baru 9-10 tahun, mereka bertindak layaknya anak SMU berandalan.

Edge sendiri, merupakan anak ahli mekanika terahli di Las Vegas, kekayaannya sudah mampu membeli pulau pribadi, kapal ferry, pesawat pribadi dan lain lain. Edge juga diwarisi bakat tersebut, namun sama halnya dengan Brett, dia juga tidak menginginkan itu dan ingin hidup lebih bebas.

Mereka terus menerus memacu motor mereka bersama sama dengan teman teman se-gank mereka sampai di depan mini market, Edge dan Brett tertarik untuk membuat onar didalamnya, lantas, mereka segera mengerubungi mini market itu lalu mulai memukuli orang orang disana,

Sampai saat Brett ingin memukul penjaga took mini market itu, terdengarlah suara jeritan Edge, sahabatnya, yang juga pandai berkelahi.

"ouch ouch!" rintih Edge yang baru saja dipukul pria asing yang terlihat berumur 15-16 dengan rambut perak pendek, sedikit jabrik, dengan mata coklat kemerahan yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya, yang menenteng kantung plastic berisi majalah berupa majalah fashion untuk wanita, manga/komik, coklat dan beberapa makanan kecil yang sepertinya makanan snack sehat

"siapa kau?" teriak Brett marah, tahukah kamu siapa orang yang kau pukul?

"Edge Blaze, penerus utama keluarga Blaze, ahli mekanika terahli di Las Vegas, kan?" kata pria itu tenang,

"siapa kau? Jawab!" teriak Brett dengan nada lebih tinggi

"namaku Joseph Goodwin, sudah, yah? Aku harus pergi menjenguk adik kecil ku yang sakit, aku memukul temanmu itu karena dia hamper saja membuatku menjatuhkan barang barangku, ditambah lagi, dia yang mencoba memukulku lebih dahulu" kata pria itu sambil melangkah meninggalkan Brett yang marah, dan Edge yang masih tersungkur di atas tanah/aspal

~Part 1 finished~

Author's note = aku pengen bikin setiap chapter rata" segini panjangnya, mudah"an terwujud yah? Soalnya keki juga liad cerita gua tinggal scroll down sekali langsung abis satu chapter (padahal bikinnya capek)

Thx 4 reading, review yah? hhe


	2. Them

_It was a bright, black night._

_When the moon is full, _

_I wrecking it, again, tonight_

_With a nail bat, but it is dull_

_I want to be more ignite_

_I hurting people, hitting them_

_I want to make the night _

_Into a good, flawless things_

_Yes, flawless, devilish things_

_I don't treasure life_

_As I don't treasure myself_

_I don't care what grief is _

_As I don't know your grief _

_And I don't want to know about it_

**Part 2**

"them"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Pria bernama Joseph menaiki lagi motornya lalu melesat meninggalkan Brett dan Edge.

"ugh…." Rintih Edge kesakitan

"kamu tidak apa apa, Edge?" kata Brett sambil membantunya bangun

"ya, aku tidak apa apa, tapi, astaga, orang itu kuat sekali" kata Edge sambil memegang perutnya **(sama, Edge, aku jg lagi kram perut T_T Q_Q)**

"kenapa kau sampai bisa telak begitu kena pukul? Setidaknya, kau kan level 4 dalam setiap ilmu bela diri

"uh… tidak tahu, dia tiba tiba menghilang dari hadapku lalu taut au aku sudah dipukulnya diperut"

_untuk dapat memukul Edge secepat itu…. mereka bukan orang biasa…._

Pikir Brett sambil kemudia membawa Edge naik kembali ke motornya

"ayo! Semua pulang!" kata Brett kepada anggota anggota geng miliknya"

dalam perjalanan pulang, satu persatu anggota genk Brett dan Edge berfikir, dan saling berbisik,

"kau lihat tadi?" kata salah satu pengendara motor bernama Jin

"ia, ketua bisa dipukul secepat itu" kata orang disebelahnya bernama Yann

"hmmmm pria bernama Joseph itu… kuat juga…." Kata Jin

"ia, lagipula, dia terlihat berkharisma, tidak seperti Brett dan Edge, ketua kita sekarang, mereka terlalu kecil" kata Yann membenarkan

"heh, benar, aku puny ide, bagaimana kalu kita buat Joseph menjadi ketua kita?" kata Jin

"wah, ide bagus." Kata Yann setuju.

"pertama-tama, kita harus tahu tentang dia" kata Jin

Setelah berkendara selama 3 menit, sampailah mereka ke rumah sakit terdekat disana, dan kebetulan, itu adalah rumah sakit paling terkenal disana, bukan, di dunia. Rumah sakit itu terkenal karena kemampuan salah satu dokter disana, yang mencatat rekor sebagai professor dan dokter terhebat yang pernah ada, dalam upayanya mengoprasi operasi yang tidak mungkin dilaksanakan, dan menemukan obat penyakit yang sukar disembuhkan. Yang lebih hebat, Professor dan dokter itu adalah sepasang suami istri.

Nama Dokter itu adalah Sefine Goodwin, dan suaminya bernama Jones L Goodwin

Brett menurunkan Edge dari motornya, lalu langsung menuju resepsionis,

"apa yang bisa saya Bantu?" Tanya resepsionis tersebut

"ya, panggilkan dokter terhebat disini, temanku mengalami cidera" kata Brett dingin

"ah… kami tidak bisa memanggilnya kalau hanya cidera, dik, selain itu, dokter Sefine sedang dalam operasi" kata resepsionis itu selayaknya berbicara dengan anak kecil pada umunya

Segera, Brett mengeluarkan kartu nama ayahnya kepada resepsionis itu, terkejut dengan kartu nama itu, resepsionis itu langsung menelpon suster kepala disana untuk memanggil Sefine Goddwin, dokter yang dicari Brett

Sefine, yang telah mendengar kabar itu, sekarang berada di dalam kamar perawatan ICCU, tempat merawat orang dengan penyakit gawat yang sangat gawat dengan kemungkinan kecil dapat bertahan hidup.

Sibuk dengan apa yang dia lakukan, merawa salah satu pasien disana, yang merupakan anak perempuan satu satunya, anak keduanya, mengambil telefonnya lalu memanggil Joseph, kakak dari anak perempuannya yang juga merupakan anak laki laki satu satunya dari perkawinan Sefine dan Jones

Joseph Segera pergi menemui Brett setelah menerima telefon dari ibunya, begitu sampai di lobi, tempat Brett telah menunggu bersama dengan seluruh anggota genknya

"ada apa ini?" Tanya Joseph sambil berjalan keluar dari koridor rumah sakit tersebut

"ah! Kau!" kata Brett dan Edge bersamaan, Edge hamper berteriak

"apa apaan ini? Kukira ada pasien gawat darurat, ternyata hanya anak kecil cengeng yang ingin diobati, dasar anak manja" kata Joseph sambil berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam koridor tempat ia keluar ia kini menggenakan jaket snelly yang merupakan jaket khusus dalam dunia kedokteran,

"kau… kau ingin meninggalkan pasien mu disini tanpa melakukan apa apa? Akan kutuntut kamu!" kata Brett naik darah

"lagi pula, aku bukan anak manja!" kata Edge setengah berteriak

"baik, baik aku obati", katanya sambil mengambil sekaleng alcohol lalu menegaknya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Edge

Joseph lalu berjalan pelan mendekati Edge membungkuk, menarik kaos Edge ke atas dengan paksa lalu Prooot! Menyemburkan alcohol itu kearah luka Edge, spontan, Edge berteriak layaknya seorang perempuan yang melihat kecoa

"dasar, kau suka bertengkar namun hanya begini kau teriak seperti perempuan? Dasar…. Sana balik menyusu pada ibumu!" kata Joseph yang lalu kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sakit

"Agh….. sialan… awas nanti!" kata Edge tidak terima akan kritik super pedas yang dikatakan Joseph

_a… apa apaan dia? Meninggalkan Edge begini saja,,,,,_

Pikir Brett, sementara, luka Edge memang membaik malah, tidak sakit lagi **(ini bener loh,)**

Brett, mengetahui bahwa luka Edge sudah tidak sakit lagi, lalu menaiki kembali motor miliknya lalu memacunya pulang kembali ke rumahnya, rumah yang dibencinya**  
**

Begitulah, akhir dari malam panjang Brett dan Edge, dimana waktu Brett yang pernah berhenti, mimpinya yang membeku, dan kebosanan nya yang telah mengeras membatu, akhirnya mulai mencair kembali

~ Part 2 Finished ~


	3. Her

Disclaimer! = I do not own L&G. special thanks to Maria who helped me on first and third paragraph (last paragraph), mostly in the ending paragraph, of my opening poem don't count the single paragraph

You only see what I choose to show  
But you don't really know about me  
You only wants me to surrender, bow  
But You don't really wants me to Flee

You want me to obediently becoming your puppet

So I rebel on you

I am myself

Not belongs to you

So use yourself

I thought it was right, before they appear  
But at the end it give me a lot of fright  
I wish this feeling vanish to thin air  
Like spark of firework that soon disappear

Yeah, before they appear before me

**Part 3**

"Her"

Setelah Brett dan Edge pergi, Joseph sudah berada di ICCU kamar perawatan 20A. tempat adiknya, Josephina Goodwin, dirawat.

"Heyi Jo, apa kabar? Pasti baik kan? hari ini aku bawakan ini!" katanya sambil membawakan Jo 2 manga dan beberapa video.

"wahh…. Terima kasih kak…" kata Jo sambil menerima hadiah kakaknya.

"heh…." Gumam Joseph senang

"Hmmm…" Gumam Jo sambil membaca artikel tentang penuemuan penemuan di bidang astrologi

"kau suka astrologi?" Tanya Joseph

"ya, kak, aku ingin tau apa yang ada dibalik langit biru yang biasa kupandang dari jendela kamar ini!" katanya

"hmm….."

"tapi, apa bisa yah?" kata Jo dengan raut wajah sedih

"pasti bisa, yang penting karus optimis! 60% dari penderita Leukimia dapat bertahan hidup setelah perawatan koq!" kata Joseph

"ini sudah hampir 8 tahun dari pertama kali aku dirawat, kak…" kata Jo

"pokoknya tenang saja deh!" kata Joseph meyakinkan

Josephina Goodwin, 8 tahun, adalah anak perempuan dari keluarga Goodwin, dia menderita Leukimia Limfosit akut. Dimana sering terjadi pada anak anak. Selain itu, dengan kemungkinan sembuh yang sulit karena beresiko tinggi kematian, sebabnya adalah karena Jo terkena penyakit itu saat umurnya 6 bulan,

Saat Jo baru berumur 8 bulan, dia pernah dibawa ke lab milik ayahnya, saat itu, ayahnya sedang meneliti untuk memanfaatkan radiasi tingkat tinggi untuk pengobatan otak. Saat itu, salah satu peneliti yang berada dibawah pengawasan Jones mengantuk karena semalam berpesta berlebihan. Dia pun ambruk tertidur diatas switch untuk mengaktifkan efek radiasi, dimana penghantar (penghambat) nya belum dipasang. Alhasil, Kaca untuk menampung radiasi super tinggi itu pun retak, dan pecah.

Josephina Goodwin, yang baru berusia 6 tahun, segera terkena Leukimia, sedangjkan ayahnya, Jones, juga menderita penyakit itu, hanya saja, umurnya yang masih relatih muda, dan jarak dirinya dengan sumber ledakan, meringankan efek radiasi itu, sedangkan Jo saat itu diggendong oleh salah satu karyawan wanita yang berdiri dekat dengan sumber ledakan.

Saat ini, Jo sudah mengalami berbagai jenis terapi, mulai dari kemo, stem, dan berbagai terapi lainnya,

Hanya saja, saat ini, kondisi Jo sedang memprihatinkan. Pasalnya, sekali lagi kemo itu dilakukan, kemungkinan besar hal itu akan merusak Hati dan Ginjal Jo, yang paling parah, Jantung.

Dilain pihak, Brett, kesal dengan perlakukan Joseph, mencari data keluarga Goodwin di database keluarganya. Dan, ia menemukannya. Segera, ia kembali menuruni tangga rumahnya untuk segera membalas apa yang Joseph lakukan,

"Brett! Mau kemana kau? 1 jam lagi ada pelajaran tambahan!" kata Ibu Brett yang kebetulan ada dirumah

"aku tidak mau masuk!" bantah Brett

"Pelayan! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Mengapa Brett menolak pelajaran tambahannya?" teriak Ibu Brett

"maaf, nyonya, tuan muda Brett sudah 8 bulan tidak ikut pelajaran tambahan" kata salah satu pelayan disana

"jadi, apa guna kalian! Kalian dipecat!" teriak ibu Brett

"a…apa? Maafkan kami, nyonya," kata pelayan pelayan itu

"sudah, pergi kalian!" maki wanita itu

Tak lama setelah ia mengemudikan motornya ke rumah sakit, ia pun sampai disana, ia pun menuju kea rah resepsionis, sekali lagi, ingin menemui Joseph.

"ada yang bisa saya Bantu?" Tanya resepsionis itu ramah

"mana Joseph?" kata Brett

"dia sedang pergi" kata resepsionis itu

"kemana?" Tanya Brett lagi

"mungkin ke toko sebra ada diseberang, sebentar lagi mungkin juga kembali. Ada urusan apa ya?" jawab resepsionis tersebut

"baiklah, akan kutunggu" kata Brett

10 menit setelah itu, Joseph muncul dengan membawa sekantung kantung plastic berisi berbagai macam majalah.

"Joseph!" kata Brett sambil menghadangnya tepat didepannya

"ada apa lagi?" jawab Joseph setengah hati

"Hari ini, akan kubuat perhitungan denganmu!" kata Brett sambil berlari ingin memukul Joseph

Bak Bik Buk, Seperti yang kalian semua duga, Brett dikalahkan oleh Joseph dengan cepat. Joseph pun melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam lab

Tidak terima, Brett pun mengikuti Joseph dari belakang

_sial…. Apa sih yang setiap hari dia lakukan? Mungkin ini rahasia kekuatannya?_

Pikir Brett

Brett terus mengukuti langkah Joseph sampai suatu kamar dalam ruangan ICCU, kamar perawatan 20A.

Joseph masuk kedalam kamar itu

"Hai, Jo! Apa kabar hari ini?" sapa Joseph riang

dari kejauhan, Brett kaget, nada bicara Joseph 360% berbeda dengan nada dingin dan luar biasa cuek yang biasa diucapkannya

Penasaran, Brett pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar perawatan itu, dan disana, dia melihatnya,

Seorang gadis berambut kuncing satu, pirang dengan mata biru, jernih, terbaring diatas kasur perawatan, ya, gadis itu adalah Josephina Goodwin.

~ Part 3 Finished ~


	4. First Meet

**Disclaimer! = I Do Not Own L&G**

**Part 4**

"First Meet"

Brett Astaire, seorang anak laki laki berumur 9 tahun, yang saat ini sedang berada di pojok ruangan, sambil memperhatikan seorang wanita yang dijenguk Joseph.

_Apa Itu Pacarnya?tapi, kayaknya terlalu muda._

Pikir Brett. Lalu, dia mulai memperhatikan seluk beluk wajah wanita tersebut

_Wajahnya sedikit mirip Joseph…. Tapi warna mata dan rambutnya beda…. Apa dia adiknya? Koq nga mirip sih?_

Gumam Brett dalam pikirannya,

_Tapi, dia oke juga….._Pikir Brett setengah melamun

"HEY!" sapa seorang laki laki berambut merah yang dari tadi memperhatikan Brett.

"EDGE!" teriak Brett antara kaget, dan marah, mungkin karena lamunannya ternganggu

"dasar… masa tidak sadar dari tadi kamu kuikuti?" kata Edge, dengan nada ceria yang biasanya diucapkannya

Mendengar itu, Joseph, yang tadi tengah berbicara, mendatangi Brett dan Edge dengan tatapan kesal

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" kata Joseph sambil menggretekkan tanganya

"Ah….." gumam Edge tidak sanggup berkata kata

"Aku datang untuk mengetahui rahasia kekuatanmu!" kata Brett nekat

"oh… Begitu yah" kata Joseph sambil mengambil ancang" untuk memukul Brett

"kakak, apa yang kau lakukan disana?" kata Jo

"ah, bukan apa apa, kau tidur saja lagi" kata Joseph tanpa melihat kearah adinya itu

"tapi kau sepertinya hendak memukul orang itu" kata Jo yang ternyata berada dibelakangnya

"JO!" kata Joseph, panic melihat adiknya berjalan keluar kamar perawata, sambil membawa tiang infuse yang dikenakannya

_Siapa mereka ini? Sepertinya mereka kenal dengan kakak_

Pikir Jo

~ Part 4 Finished~

Author's note = KEBUT! Gw mw bkn fic baru lg, makanya musti kebut regret! Hhe regret nga sgt panjang koq ini uda pertengahan. Hampir klimaks


	5. First Love

**I do not own L&G**

_Seems like I've strangled by a sign of love_

_There is no spell in this world can set me free_

_Your silent blue eyes, hiding a deep grief_

_Your Voice, is a healing hymn for me  
_

_I love, I like, all about you, until it's hurt  
_

_Even with some incurable wound, deep karma, _

_I'll give you my life, all of it, for you, my love_

_Even with all those trash bullshit. Those adults_

_I'll give you my love, all of it, for you, my life  
_

_Because you are not an illusion, not like my life  
_

_It is so vivid, so strong, so real, and so nice_

_You change my life, my sight, my heart._

_It is just fair if I just let it go, the old me_

_You are my every thing ever since I met you  
_

_You teach me, what life is  
_

**Part 5**

"First Love"

Brett Astaire, anak 10 tahun tersebut kini membisu, tidak mengetahui, bahkan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sampai suara teriakan panic Joseph menyadarkannya

"JO! Kenapa kau keluar sembarangan!" kata Joseph sambil mengangkat Jo seakan akan Jo akan hancur ditiup angina bila dia terus berdiri

"Turunkan aku, kak!" kata Jo sambil meronta

"Jangan Meronta!" teriak Joseph panik

Tenaga Jo yang sedang sakit tentu saja kalah dengan tenaga raksasa milik Joseph, Joseph membawa Jo kembali ke kasurnya dengan sangat mudah

"uhhh…. Padahal aku Cuma ingin jalan jalan sedikit" kata Jo menggerutu

" tidak boleh… kamu akan segera menjalani kemoterapi untuk kesekian kalinya…." Kata Joseph lembut

"Tapi kak….." protes Jo

"sudah, sudah, kamu tidur sekarang!" perintah Joseph sambil menyelimuti Jo.

Edge, yang dari tadi Cuma melihat, akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar perawatan dan menyapa Jo dengan bersemangat

"Halo! Namaku Edge Blaze!" Kata Edge sambil mengulurkan tanganya kea rah Jo

Jo yang tadi sedang dipaksa untuk tiduran lalu mengambil posisi duduk lalu menyambut tangan Edge. Edge terlihat sal-ting

"Namaku Josephina Goodwin" Kata Jo sambil menyalami Edge

"Oh ya! Itu Brett! Sambil menunjuk Brett yang dari tadi terlihat bingung mau masuk apa tidak kedalam kamar perawatan. Serba salah

"Namaku… Brett Astaire…" kata Brett setengah salting tapi tetap cool

Jo hanya tersenyum melihat Brett, lagipula, Brett menjaga jarak dari kasur Jo.

"Hei kalian! Jangan tebar pesona ya! Dia ini adikku!" teriak Joseph

"ah, dasar sis-con(Sister complex)" ejek Edge

"Apa katamu!" kata Joseph tidak sabar

"kalian saudara sedarah?" Tanya Brett berharap bisa menghentikan pertengkaran Edge dan Joseph, soalnya Edge pasti kalah

"Tidak, kami dari ibu yang berbeda." Kata Joseph dengan senyum penuh arti

Setelah itu, percakapan pun terjadi. Joseph, dilain pihak, merasa sedikit kesal bercampur senang, dia kesal karena sebagai kakak, mereka sudah menganggu waktu tidur bagi adiknya tercinta. Dilain pihak, dia senang karena Jo mendapat teman baru, Jo belum pernah mempunyai teman sebelumnya.

_Hanya saja, mengapa harus laki laki sih…._

Pikit Joseph sambil terus menjaga jarak Edge yang egresif sekali mendekati Jo.

Waktu pun berlalu cepat, sampai saatnya Jo harus diperiksa untuk persiapan kemo

Edge pun pulang dengan muka cengengesan, sambil berjalan dengan terbengong bengong

Sementara Brett, bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, selama ini, dia hanya menunggu ajalnya saja, sambil merusak dirinya sendiri **(nga narkoba si)**. Tapi barusan, untuk yang pertama kali, ia menikmati hidup. Dia belajar, mendengar cerita Jo, tentang semua pengobatan yang dijalaninya, kesulitannya, dan arti hidup bagi Jo. Brett tahu, Jo sangat menikmati hidup, dan sangat ingin hidup. Berbeda darinya, sangat berbeda, sampai Brett merasa malu sendiri, dan menyesal menghabiskan hidupnya dengan kegiatan sia sia.

_Dia sangat jelas, tidak seperti hidupku dan orang orang disekitarku, dia berbeda..  
_

Edge dan Bret pun sampai di pekarangan rumah sakit sampai kemudian Brett berhenti untuk melihat para suster yang sedang bergosip. Sepertinya tadi, Brett merasa nama Josephina Goodwin disebut

"Josephina Goodwin kan, nama pasien tanpa harapan itu?" lata salah satu perawat itu

"ia, kemo kali ini adalah yang terakhir baginya, ini juga sangat membahayakan, resikonya tinggi sekali"

"katanya kemungkinan berhasil hanya 4% kan?"

"ia, lagipula, kemungkinan jantung atau hatinya akan hancur karena efek sampingnya"

"wah wah… kasihan sekali…. Ibunya dokter Sefine kan? Apa dia tidak dapat melakukan apa apa?"

"wah, kamu orang baru sih, belum tahu yah? Sebenarnya, dokter Sefine itu membenci Jo loh!"

"masa sih? Kenapa?"

"tidak tahu, sepertinya masalahnya rumit."

"jadi kamu hanya menduga duga?"

"tidak juga, soalnya bahkan ayahnya Jo bisa disembuhkan, bukan hanya itu, di rumah sakit ini, hanya Jo lah pasien yang dirawat sampai lebih dari 5 tahun itu. umunya, pasien yang dirawat di rumah sakit ini pasti sembuh, dengan sangat cepat"

Kemudian, kedua perawat itu pergi, Edge dan Brett yang baru saja mengetahui tentang itu kemudian berbalik menemui Joseph, kakak Jo. Ingin memberitahu Joseph tentang hal ini.

_Brett, bocah laki laki yang baru saja mendapatkan arti kehidupan, kini harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia harus kehilangan wanita yang baru saja, dicintainya_


	6. Joseph miscalculation

_There is it, in the midst of dark clouds….._

_I found it, he who standing tall _

_That, in the field, full of crowds _

_I found him, who had to fall_

_In the storm of adults ego, of a pair of humans_

_There is it, he who fight bravely_

_Different from other people, the mighty_

_That, whose behave like iron, gravely_

_Debating it, for his love, rightly_

_In the midst of clouds, of hopeless _

_Alone, he does it, all high_

_Alone, he does it, all good_

_Alone, he does it, all right_

_Alone, he does it, for her_

_Someone who is also important to me  
_

**Part 6**

"Joseph's miscalculation"

Joseph sekarang berada di kamar tidurnya, duduk di kursi di depan computer kesayangannya, mengumpulkan bukti dan menyusun rencana yang suda 5 tahun disusunnya, dia menempuh resiko demi adiknya, Josephina Goodwin

Joseph Goodwin, anak dari Sefine Goodwin dan Jones L Goodwin, yang merupakan kakak tidak sedarah dari Josephina Goodwin, anak dari Jones L Goodwin dan perempuan lain yang merupakan sesama peneliti ternama namun dengan bidang astrologi, Kini telah menyiapkan segala yang diperlukannya untuk mencegah ibunya untuk tidak membiarkan Jo meninggal.

Konflik dalam keluarga Goodwin bisa dibilang cukup rumit. Selama ini, Jones L Goodwin memegang peranan kuad dalam mengatur kemajuan IPTEK di setiap Negara, tentu saja, pewarisnya akan mendapat tempat yang baik dalam komunitas.

Ibu asli Jo sudah meninggal, tersisalah Sefine sebagai istri kedua dari Jones, yang sebelumnya telah lebih dulu memberikan anak untuk Jones, Joseph. Tentu saja mengincar Joseph untuk menjadi penerus Jones,

Akan tetapi, Jo memiliki bakat yang jauh lebih kental untuk mewarisi pekerjaan Jones, sebagai pengendali IPTER dunia. Sedangkan Joseph lebih berpotensi untuk menjadi dokter yang telah dibuktikannya dengan menjadi dokter termuda dalam sejarah.

Karena itulah, Sefine memanfaatkan kejadian yang menimpa Jo, yang sebenarnya telah diatur Sefine jauh hari sebelumnya dimana dia menyewa orang yang bekerja di lab Jones, 2 orang untuk mencelakai Jo. Satu adalah orang yang berpura pura mabuk, dan yang satu lagi yang menggendong Jo. Tentu saja, mereka sudah dijanjikan untuk diobati penyakitnya.

Sementara Jones tidak begitu memperhatikan anak anaknya, pasalnya, Jones memiliki banyak akses untuk mendapat penerus baru, maklum, selain kekuasaan, kekayaan, dan posisi, Jones bisa dibilang tampan.

Disitulah Joseph, yang ternyata memang suka dengan adiknya sendiri, Jo, berusaha untuk mencari bukti demi mengungkapkan kejadian itu, lalu memaksa ibunya untuk menyembuhkan Jo, meski dia tahu, itu sudah terlambat. Ya, Jo memiliki organ tubuh dengan golongan unik, yang jarang dimiliki orang lain. Sedangkan untuk berhasil dalam operasi, dibutuhkan donor organ tubuh.

Namun Joseph tidak menyerah. Hari ini, dia sudah selesai dengan semuanya, ia berkemas, dan segera menghubungi ayahnya, dimana sudah dihubunginya sejak 7 bulan yang lalu. Kini Joseph sudah berada di bandara, ingin menemui ayahnya, membawa bukti bukti perlakukan Sefine terhadap Jo.

Joseph tidak sadar, bahwa ia telah dibuntuti sejak ia berada dirumahnya, Sefine sudah menyadari tingkah aneh Joseph sedari dulu. Ia minta bodyguardnya untuk merebut bukti yang dipegang Joseph tanpa melukainya

Dilain pihak, Brett dan Edge saat ini sedang menghadapi pemberontakan dari kelompoknya sendiri yang ingin menjadikan Joseph sebagai ketua mereka, ya, sekrang ini mereka sedang terlibat perkelahian

Pertarungan berlangsung sengit, dan berakhir dengan kekalahan Edge dan Brett, dimana saat itu, baik Edge dan Brett sedang shock karena kondisi Jo, selain itu, mereka mendapat serangan mendadak

"Huh…." Gumam Brett sambil menghapus darah kering dimulutnya

"Hari sial untuk kita, ya?" kata Edge sambil mengusap lebam di lengan kanannya

"ya, mungkin kau benar…" kata Brett.

Sekita 10 menit setelahnya, Brett menyadari kehadiran Joseph, dimana saat itu, Brett dan Edge sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang kebetulan dipanggil kedua orangutan mereka untuk mendidik anak mereka, Mr Dannise.

Saat itu mereka sadar. Joseph sedang membawa bungkusan berisikan file file yang sepertinya penting, karena ia memegang bungkusan itu dengan sangat hati hati

Barulah mereka menyadari, Joseph diikuti. Dengan perlahan, mereka mendekati Joseph, berharap dapat mengingakan Joseph akan orang yang mengikutinya


	7. The countdown

**Disclaimer = I do not own L&G**

Di ch ini, aku pasang puisi di tengah paragraph. Mudah mudahan kalian bias bedain yah, yang puisi Cuma dikasi italic, yang italic dan bold itu pikiran tokohnya. Oke? Enjoy!

Prequel of last chapter!

**Part 7**

"The countdown"

10 menit setelah Joseph duduk di bangkunya, dia pun bangkit dan mendekati gate C3. dimana pesawat ayahnya akan tiba disana,

* 10 menit sebelum pesawat tiba di bandara *

Joseph mendekati mesin penjual minuman dingin, memasukan koin, dan mengambil kaleng minuman tersebut, sementara itu, para pesuruh ibu Sefine, mengambil kesempatan ini dan menyerang Joseph dari belakang.

_In this cold room, of air conditioning, I hold this thing tightly_

_Ten minutes, only ten minutes I need, I hold this moment_

_In my mind, I only think about this, placing my dream highly _

_Ten minutes, it is all I need, to end everything, this torment_

_I hope time passes on, so fast, more, more, faster!_

_So that I can hold it. Yeah, my only dream_

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Joseph tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, semua ilmu bela diri yang pernah dimilikinya dilupakannya, dirinya yang bahkan sudah bias mendengar suara pisau yang dilemparkan, dan menghindarinya, tidak menyadari benda sebesar tubuh manusia yang sedang mentargetnya, memegang senjata, berupa pisau, alcohol, dan senapan bius.

Brett dan Edge yang menyadari itu, segera meloncat untuk menolong Joseph. Tapi terlambat, Joseph dipukul dibagian belakang tubuhnya, tidak vital, tapi cukup untuk membuat orang biasa pingsan

_It was so fast, that punch, _

_Why I don't realized it sooner,_

_It was so vague, I can't believe it_

_Why I can't tell him about that_

_Why he can't avoid that? That man…_

* 9 Menit sebelum pesawat tiba di bandara *

Joseph Goodwin, terbiasa dengan pukulan, tidak langsung pingsan dengan pukulan mereka, namun, dia melepaskan arsip yang dipegangnya dan lalu direbut oleh salah satu pesuruh Sefine yang semuanya berjumlah 20 orang,

Sadar akan Joseph yang masih sadar setelah dipukul, para pesuruh yang memegang senapan bius mengangkat senapannya, bersiap untuk membius Joseph bila diperlukan.

_Nine minutes, to my dreams, ah, my vivid dream_

_I don't care the pain on my back, I raging_

_Nightmare to me, if I let it go, I scream_

_I know the risk, I choose the pain. I raving _

Pesuruh yang sudah merebut arsip pun langsung melesat. Joseph, kaget bercampur kesal, langsung menendang pesuruh yang berada didekatnya lalu mengejar pesuruh yang membawa arsip berharga miliknya

_**Sial… mereka pasti suruhan ibu.. kurang ajar….**_

Pesuruh yang membawa arsip itu menukik dengan tajam, lalu melemparkan arsip yang dipegangnya kepada temannya yang rupanya sudah menunggu di sana, rencana Sefine memang sangat matang.

_**Ugh!**_

* 8 menit sebelum pesawat tiba di bandara *

Brett dan Edge yang sudah mengetahui posisi teman pesuruh yang ketiga sudah bersiap dibelakang pesuruh itu, mereka ingin membantu Joseph

Joseph, masih mengejar dengan sangat kuat, sementara pesuruh ketdua sudah berlari kea rah pesuruh tiga, dimana Brett dan Edge sudah menunggu dibelakangnya

Joseph milihat batang besi yang menggantung di langit, dia melompat tinggi, berggantung di batang besi itu, menyan dirinya, lalu mendarap tepat diatas pesuruh yang ketiga, dengan segera, dia merebut kembali arsip miliknya,

Melihat hal itu, para penembak memilih rencana B. ya, mereka menembakkan peluru bius ke tubuh Joseph. Dan tepat menenai jantungnya, umunya, penembak yang menembak dengan tujuan membuat korbanya tertidur, tidak akan menembak jantung, karena terlalu berbahaya, namun, penembak Joseph, adalah orang yang membenci Sefine, karena dia adalah seorang yang dulu ikut dalam percobaan Jones. Salah satu peneliti yang harus menderita leukemia, namun tidak disembuhkan Sefine karena mereka tidak mempunyai uang dan tidak memiliki posisi kuat dalam lab. Mereka dianggap tidak penting.

Joseph, yang telah terkena tembakan peluru bius, langsung merasakan dampaknya, namun dia tidak menyerah, dia mengangkat dirinya, lalu langsung berlari menuju gate C3, masih berusaha menberikan arsip tersebut ke ayahnya. Demi Jo, adiknya

* 7 menit sebelum pesawat tiba *

_Yea, I fell it, the bullet, stabbing in my heart, _

_Pours in my blood, causing damage_

_Yearning it, my dream, causing it apart _

_Pours in, pain and dream, it mixed_

_I don't want to give in, I fight_

_I don't even care if it hurt_

_I don't care if I have to rot_

_I'm fighting it, my destiny_

Brett dan Edge, yang ternyata salah mengira dan meprediksi apa yang terjadi, memukul pingsan pesuruh ketiga dan mengejar Josepg, sambil tetap merasa kaget, bercampur panic.

_**Apa yang harus kami lakukan?**_

Para Penembak tersebut, tidak puas dengan tembakan sebelumnya, menembak Joseph lagi dengan 3 tembakan berturut turut

Joseph yang sudah mengetahui keberadaan para penembak, mampu menghindari 2 tembakan, dan satu tembakan lainnya mengenai kaki kirinya, ya, tidak fatal.

* 6 menit sebelum pesawat tiba *

_My mind flutter, I cannot think_

_I only know I have to keep on running_

_My though blind me, my body leads me_

_I only know I have to give this to him_

_Because, he is my only hope_

Serangkaian tembakan dan segala kejadian yang berlangsung membuat para pengunjung bandara panic, mereka mengira, bahwa ada teroris di bandara, yah, semacam itulah. Mereka berlarian, yang lain bersembunyi di ruangan tertutup, yang lain masuk ke mobilnya dan pulang, yang lainnya melapor polisi, dan sisanya berlarian tanpa tujuan

Para penembak yang masih belum puas dengan perbuatan mereka, kembali mengangkat senapan untuk bersiap menembak lagi Joseph yang masih berlari, namun tidak dalam kecepatan penuh, walaupun masih bias dibilang cepat untuk ukuran orang normalnya. Sampai mereka menyadari bahwa salah satu temannya, mengganti peluru bius dengan peluru asli

Sementara, mobil Mr Dannise sudah tiba di bandara, ya, dia segera menyadari bahwa seiisi bandara sedang dalam keadaan panic, khawatir dengan keadaan Brett dan Edge, dia melangkahkan kakinya di pintu bandara

* 5 menit sebelum pesawat tiba *

~ Part 7 finished ~

Yak! Prequel to last chapter!


	8. Unfulfilled promise

**I do Not Own L&G! and the song, Lilium by Kumiko Noma**

Yang italic, yang atas itu lagunya asli, yang bawah itu translatenya.

bisa bedain kn mana yg puisi mn yg lagu 0_0 yg lagu yg ada english tranlatenya. yang puisi/pikiran tokoh itu yang center + bold + italic kl yg dalam kurun bold itu komen aku sendiri

**Part 8**

"Unfulfilled promise"

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam  
Et lingua eius loquetur iudicium_

_The mouth of the Just shall meditate wisdom,_

_And His tongue shall declare judgment._

* 5 menit sebelum pesawat tiba *

"he….HEY!" kata seorang penembak, kaget melihat temannya mengeluarkan peluru asli

"Kenapa?" Tanya penembak yang mengeluarkan peluru asli tenang, mengisi 6 peluru, dan menarik pelantuknya

"kita tidak boleh membunuh dia, kau tahu?" kata penembak lainnya

"ia, kita hanya harus melumpuhkannya, lalu secara teori, bila kita terus menembaknya denga peluru bius, dia bias lumpuh, dan kita bias mendapat alas an bagus untuk memberitahu Sefine bahwa ini semua hanya kecelakaan, karen Joseph tidak mau berhenti!" kata Penembak lainnya lagi

"ia, tapi aku tidak akan puas hanya dengan itu, lagipula, kita sudah tidak punya harapan lagi. Setidaknya, biar kami mati sama sama!" kata penembakn itu sambil mengangkat senapannya, mengarahkannya kea rah Joseph

"ta…tapi…" kata salah satu penembak lainnya

"baiklah, kau benar" kata temanya yang lain, ikut mengganti pelurunya denga yang asli

* 4 menit sebelum pesawat tiba *

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, _

_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

_Blessed is he, who endures temptation,_

_For once he hath been tested; he shall receive the crown of life._

Brett dan Edge, sedikit demi sedikit, mampu mengejar Joseph sampai kemudian Brett menyadari bahwa Para penembak mengganti pelurunya, berhenti mendadak, menghentikan Edge juga

"apa yang kau lakukan! Kita harus membantu Joseph" kata Edge

"tunggu, kita harus menghentikan penembaknya, kalau hanya berlari kearah Joseph, kita hanya akan menjadi sasaran tembak!" kata Brett

"tapi…." Bantah Edge

Joseph sudah mencapai ruang tunggu gate C3. sedikit lagi, untuk mencapai gate tersebut, untuk menunggu pesawat ayahnya, yang sebentar lagi akan tiba, lebih tepatnya lagi, pesawat itu sudah sampai dan mulai menukik turun dari angkasa, menuju tanah

Para penembak telah menentukan target, lalu melancarkan tembakan mereka. Joseph, mengetahui suara tembakan, segera menghindar, namun sekali lagi, 4 peluru meleset, namun 3 peluru mengenai dirinya, yang kali ini merupakan peluru asli, masing masing mengenai tangan kiri, kaki kanan, dan perut bagian kanan bawah

Sementara Brett berlari kearah penembak, Edge berlari kearah Joseph, menolongnya yang ambruk, dan berusaha kembali bangun

"Joseph!' teriak Edge, sambil menopah Joseph

"Kamu…. Kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Josepg sambil mengerang

"sudah, ayo cepat, pegang aku, kita lari!" katanya sambil memampah Joseph, membawanya lari menghindari para penembak, dan belum lagi para pesuruh lain yang rupanya memiliki dendam pribadi juga dengan Joseph.

* 3 menit sebelum pesawat tiba *

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis._

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

_Oh Lord, Fountain of Holiness,_

_Oh Lord, Fire Divine, have mercy._

Tiba tiba, mereka dihentikan oleh segerombol berandalan, yang rupanya para anak buah Edge dan Brett yang sebelumnya ingin menjadikan Josepg ketua mereka, kini ingin menghabisi Joseph.

"wah wah… kukira dia cocok menjadi pemimpin kita" kata salah satunya

"ia, ternyata dia menyedihkan begini" kata yang lainnya

"kelihatnya arsip itu berharga, boleh kami pinjam?" kata yang lainnya

"bullshit" kata Joseph, melepas Edge, lalu mengambil ancang ancang

"Joseph!" kata Edge

"diam, ini urusannku, cepat pergi dari sini!" kata Joseph

"tidak, mereka ini mantan anak buahku, aku akan membantumu!" kata Edge

Brett Astaire, telah sampai di tempat para penembak sampai dia menyadari bahwa para penembak ternyata sudah menyadari kehadiran Brett dan berpindah tempat

"SIAL!" teriak Brett, menyadari kegagalannya, setelah itu, dia berusaha tenang, dan berlari kea rah Joseph, menyadari, Edge-lah yang bertindak tepat.

_**Sial…. Joseph….**_

Edge dan Joseph sudah hampir mengalahkan semua anggota gank itu, sampai serangkaian tembakan ke 3 ditembakkan, kali ini, Joseph berhasil menghindari semuanya, namun tidak berhasil menghindari pukulan batang besi dikepalanya, diikuti serangkaian pukulan dibagain tubuhnya, namun, dia tetap tidak melepaskan arsip yang dipegangnya

* 2 Menit sebelum pesawat tiba *

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur._

_Oh how holy, how serene,_

_How generous, how pleasant this Virgin who believe_

Mr Dannise, sudah masuk kedalam bandara, melihat bercak darah dilantai, mendapat firasat buruk dia mempercepat langkahnya, sampai dia menemukan Brett Astaire, berlari sekuat tenaga, mengejar Joseph

"Brett!" teriak Mr Dannise

"apa? Siapa kau? Aku buru buru!" katanya sambil terus berlari

"aku ini pelatihmu, Mr Dannise!" katanya sambil mengejar Brett

"apa yang maumu mengejarku?" kata Brett setengah berteriak

"aku ingin membantumu! Aku merasa ada suatu yang salah" katanya

Tubuh Joseph ambruk, satu satunya upaya yang dapat dilakukannya hanya memeluk arsip itu erat erat, seadanya. Sementara Edge, kaget dan shock melihat Joseph dipukul, melemahkan konsentrasinya, dan terkena pukulan tepat di kepala, serta pukulan di perut, Edge pingsan. Meninggalkan Joseph yang terluka, terbaring di lantai, berlumur darah.

Para pesuruh yang berada di dekatnya, dengan para penembak mulai mendekatinya, dan salah satu pesuruh yang berada paling dekat dengannya merendahkan punggungnya, dan menarik arsip itu dari tangan Joseph, sementara Joseph tidak mau memberikan arsip tersebut, sebaliknya, Tangan pesuruh itu diludahinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan!" kata pesuruh itu sambil menarik tanggnya dan megelapnya dengan tisu

"heh, dokumen ini tidak akan aku serahkan, meski harus mati" kata Joseph, dengan tekad di nada suaranya

"baiklah kalau begitu, matilah." Kata salah satu penembak, dan lansung memberikan satu tembakan, kea rah jantung Joseph.

Menerima tembakan itu, Joseph mengerang, bergetar sedikit, lalu lemas, salah satu pesuruh itu, segera mengambil arsip itu, yang sedikit berlumur darah, darah Joseph

"sial, kuat sekali dia, sampai harus begini banyak ditembak" kata salah satu penembak

"tapi… kita benar benar membunuhnya" kata salah satu penembak lainnya

"ya, dengan begini, kita pasti masuk penjara, tapi sudahlah, kau, berikan pada nyonya Sefine arsip itu, dia akan bayar mahal untuk itu, cukup untuk mengobati penyakit kalian." Kata salah satu penembak yang membunuh Joseph

"ya, tapi, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya penembak lainnya

"aku?" kata pembunuh Joseph sambil menaikkan senapannya, mengisi peluru, lalu mengarahkannya ke kepalanya sendiri.

"kau… jangan bertindak gegabah!" kata temanya sambil berusaha menghentikannya

Terlambat, penembak itu segera menembak kepalanya sendiri, dia mati seketika

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena,_

_O castitatis lilium._

_Oh how holy, how serene,_

_How generous, how pleasant,_

_Oh Pure Lily._

:_**"I, never wanted any money, or power**_

_**I just wanted to live peacefully, with my family"**_

_**Josephina Goodwin, nama anak itu**_

_**Anak yang rencananya akan dibuat menderita leukemia, yang disamarkan menjadi kecelakaan radiasi**_

_**Kami, disuruh berpura pura, dan melakukan semuanya,**_

_**Akulah yang menarik tombol radiasi itu, **_

_**Menyebabkan Jo mengalami leukemia**_

_**Akulah penyebab penderitaan teman temanku**_

_**Tapi, apa dayaku? Ini pekerjaanku**_

_**Aku ini peneliti, tapi sekarang, aku ini pembunuh.**_

_**Sekarang, aku sudah tidak punya pilihan lain**_

_**Mengakhiri pemderitaan teman temanku, **_

_**Itulah tujuanku hidup.**_

_**Aku ingin anakku kembali, begitu pula istriku**_

_**Tapi mereka telah pergi, untuk selamanya.**_

_**Kini, aku akan mengikuti mereka.**_

* 1 menit sebelum pesawat tiba*

Brett dan Mr Dannise, sudah mencapai depan gerbang C3, sampai mereka mendengar suara tembakan pistol terakhir, yang ditujukan penembak itu terhadap dirinya sendiri

Yang dilihat Brett, adalah sosok penembak itu yang terjatuh dengan suara berat, dengan tubuh Joseph yang berlumuran darah. Beserta Edge yang pingsan tidak jauh dari tempat Joseph tergeletak

"JOSEPH! EDGE!" teriak Brett, putus asa

Para anggota gank yang takut melihat segala pembunuhan itu, melarikan diri, melepas tanggung jawab

Mr Dannise segara menghampiri ketiga tubuh itu, mengetahui siapa yang lukanya paling parah, Joseph, sementara penembak itu telah meninggal, Mr Dannise segera melakukan pertolongan pertama

"Ugh…." Rintih Joseph

"JOSEPH! Apa … kau baik baik saja? Edge? Kenap dengmu? Darah darah itu…" kata Brett panic, bercampur putus asa

"Edge hanya pingsan"kata Mr Dannise sambil masih melakukan pertolongan pertama terhadap Joseph

"Brett…" rintih Joseph

"Jangan bicara dulu!" kata Brett (**Wah wah, ini uda masuk ide pokok/umum nih… pesan" terakhir orang meninggal…. Ya udahlah yah…. Wkwkwk)**

"aku titipkan…Jo padamu" kata Joseph

"apa madsudmu? Jangan menyerah dulu!" kata Brett dengan nada melengking

"bilang…. Bilang pada Jo, dia harus hidup kuat, hidup sepenuh penuhnya, ya, bilang padanya, untuk menikmati hidupnya, lebih dari apapun" kata Joseph di sela sela rintihannya

"Joseph…" rintih Brett

_**Why? **_

_**Why?**_

_**Why?**_

_**Thousand of words jumped into my mind,**_

_**Spur, and mixed…**_

_**Every words, every sentence, ever sound**_

_**Image, laugh**_

_**Everything! Everything! Like a thunder**_

_**It hurts; it hurts, more, more than anything**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why? **_

_**Tell me why!**_

"gawat, detak hantungnya melemah…." Kata Mr Dannise dengan suara perlahan, mengharapkan keajaiban

"hanya…. Hanya satu yang terakhir, Brett, berjanjilah padaku" kata Joseph

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan dengar! Berisik kau! Sudah, diam saja! Bairkan Dannise menyembuhkanmu!" teriak Brett putus asa

"_**In the end, I could not say anything**_

_**I cannot say that I care for her**_

_**That I want to protect her more than anything**_

_**Every since we are children**_

_**I know I love you, but cannot tell you so**_

_**I am very happy when I hear we are not blood related**_

_**I am very broke when I hear about that accident**_

_**I am promise to myself, this promise I never fulfill **_

_**This promise I entrust to him, who I used to hate**_

_**I hate him because I know what she thinks of him.**_

_**I hate him because she only talks about him**_

_**About him who being her first friends, and stuff**_

_**But she never told about the other guy.**_

_**But, what can I do? **_

_**I only can hope **_

_**I only can trust**_

_**I only can love, without loved**_

"Tidak… sudah, dengar saja, Brett….. tolong…. Penuhi janji ini…" kata Joseph di sela sela nafas terakhirnya

* 10 detik sebelum pesawat tiba*

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis._

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

_Oh Lord, Fountain of Holiness,_

_Oh Lord, Fire Divine, have mercy._

23 – Desember-2004 Joseph Goodwin, anak kedua dari pasangan Sefine dan Jones. L Goodwin, meninggal. Jam kematian 21 :51, di bandara

Dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, 7 detik sebelum ayahnya, Jones L Goodwin telah sampai, arsip yang setengah mati diperjuangkan Joseph, menghilang, tidak dijual kepada Sefine, atau diserahkan pada siapapun. Hilang begitu saja.

2 Maret 2005 Josephina Goodwin menjalani operasi Kemoterapi yang harus dijalaninya, berserta operasi transpalasi hati dan ginjal pada masing masing tanggal 4 dan 7 Maret. Tentu saja, dari Joseph Goodwin yang kebetulan memiliki DNA yang hampr sama dengan Jo. Operasi berhasil dengan baik, ditangani langsung oleh Sefine Goodwin, setelah persuasi dari suaminya, Jones L Goodwin.

24-desember- 2005 Josephina Goodwin berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit dengan selamat, bergabung dengan Mr dannise yang telah mendirikan team bernama NA AstroRanger dengan anggota 4 orang, dengan Jo sebagai anggota kelima, mulai berteman, dan menghadapi segala sesuatu bersama.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Jo juga diangkat sebagai pewaris utama segala milik Jones, ayahnya, sebagai pewaris tunggal utama. Tentu saja hal ini sangat berpengaruh pada sikap Sefine yang menjadi jauh lebih baik kepada Jo.

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena,_

_O castitatis lilium._

_Oh how holy, how serene,_

_How generous, how pleasant,_

_Oh Pure Lily._

**The End.**

I still have bonus chapter, but, I will write it later. Tell me what you think about this, ok? Komen yg panjang yah! Lolz. Khususnya untuk 2 orang komentator setia ku. Ken Ken-san dan Maria-san. Hhe

Thx for reading! I hope you enjoy this story! Let's meet again at next story!


	9. Bonus Chapter

**Do not own the song or L&G**

The song = gentle hand/Yasashii Ryoute By Chiyako Fukuda Best song ever T_T Q_Q

**Part 9**

"Bonus Chapter"

_tsumetai te ni hiki yoserare_

_nagarete yuku toki o sugoshi_

_tooku o mita sono hitomi ni_

_nani ga utsurutte iru no darou?_

_Drawn in by an unseen cold hand,  
I pass even time as it flows to eternity.  
As your eyes look away into the hazy distance,  
what is revealed to them, I cannot see._

dan, kami disini, berdua, tidak, kali ini bertiga, bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan mata biru, ya, Josephina Goodwin, yang sekarang berumur 14 tahun

"jadi, setelah ini, kita mau apa?" kata Jo memulai pembicaraan

"yah…. Hari ini tanggal 22 desember, bagaimana kalau kita beli buah sekarang?" kata Edge mengusulkan

"lebih baik dibeli besok, lebih segar!" kata Brett

"ah, sok tahu ah!" bantah Edge kesal

"aku kan Cuma memberi tahu" kata Brett tenang

"ah, siapa yang mau "tahu" dari kamu!" ejek Edge

"ah kau ini!" kata Brett setengah tersinggung

"Sudah sudah…" rerai Jo

"ugh…. Tapi Brett, kau memang sudah berubah yah?" kata Edge

"ini sudah yang ke 234 kali kau mengatakan hal ini" kata Brett tenang

"uh…. Masa kau hitung satu satu sih?" kata Edge merasa malu sendiri

Ya, Brett Astaire telah berubah banyak, sejak kematian Joseph, dia jauh lebih dewasa, jauh lebih tenang, dan diatas itu semua, jauh lebih bertanggunga jawab. Brett pun banyak mendapat pelajaran dari Jo, yang dibalik sikap kekanakan dan terkadang egois, dia memiliki sifat tegar, dan memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, sehingga terkadang egois

Dimana Jo tidaklah terpuruk setelah kematian Joseph. Awalnya, dia sangat tertekan, tapi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kembali tegar. Hanya saja, tetap terlihat raut wajah sedih terlukis di wajahnya saat membicarakan Joseph.

"yah, Brett kan memang begitu" kata Jo sambil mengangkat tangannya, menatapnya dengan penuh arti

_**..….Kakak….**_

_tsuki ga terasu tsumetai yubi ni_

_koboreta no wa tsumetai namida_

_miageta sora itsuka no yume ga_

_tooku de mitsumete iru_

_As the moonlight shines on my bitter cold fingers.  
Frozen tears of mine begin to flow anew.  
I look at the sky. That distant far off dream,  
it always has me in its view._

"masa sih? Dia banyak berubah tau! Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana dia bersikap dulu, dia kan dulu berandalan!" kata Edge, protes

"tidak koq, dia tidak pernah berubah" kata Jo

"sudah, koq malah ngomongin aku, didepan orangnya lagi!" kata Brett, tidak terima dirinya digosipkan

Brett belajar arti kehidupan dari Jo, dimana dia melawan penyakitnya sedari kecil. Dia bertekat memenuhi janjinya pada Joseph, janji yang tidak pernah dipenuhinya. Ya, kali ini, Brett lah yang harus memenuhinya untuk Jo.

Edge telah benyak bertanya kepada Brett, apa janjinya kepada Joseph. Namun Brett tidak pernah menjawab. Selain Brett, Mr Dannise juga mengetahuinya, namun sekali lagi, Mr Dannise juga merahasiakannya, sehingga keberadaan arsip itu, dan janji Brett, masih menjadi misteri hingga saat ini

Sementara Sefine, masih mencari arsip itu, dan menghadiahkan hadiah besar bagi penemunya. Hanya saja, arsip itu tidak pernah ditemukan.

Brett bangkit dari tempat duduknya di tempat yang biasa didudukinya di taman itu, taman penuh arti yang dikunjunginya sedari kecil

_kurayami ni te o sashi nobete_

_koko kara wa mou modorenai_

_ki ga tsukeba kioku no naka ni_

_tozasareta watashi ga mieta_

_Unafraid, I reach my hand into the darkness.  
I am at the point of no return.  
If I truly realize the person I am,  
hidden away inside my deepest memories._

"hari ini hari terakhir yah, kita disini" kata Brett, menatap kejauhan

"iah, sedih juga yah," kata Jo

"huh! Padahal taman ini masih bagus, kenapa sih harus dihancurkan"

"…." Brett diam, berjalan dalam keheningan, lalu berkata:

"yah….tidak ada yang perlu disesali, kita hanya perlu penciptakan tempat baru, itu saja" kata Brett tenang

"yah… tapi ini kan tempat kesayangan kita" bantah Edge

Brett menegadah kearah langit, menghirup udara sore, lalu menghembuskan nya keluar, menarik keluar foto yang ditemukannya dalam dompet Joseph, fotonya yang paling berharga, yang disembunyikanya dibalik kain dompet miliknya, sehingga polisi tidak menemukannya atau memberikanya kepada keluarganya

Sementara Jo, mengikuti tindakan Brett, dia kembali menaikkan tangannya, lalu mengenggam tangganya sambil tetap menaikknanya dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, lalu memejamkan mata

_**Kak…**_

_shinjiteitai anata ga kuru no o_

_itsu no hi ka koko de meguriau made_

_kanjiteitai jikan ga tomaru made_

_atatakai te de watashi ni furete_

_I still want to believe that you will return to me.  
Until you are with me, together in this place.  
I still want to feel until the end of time.  
The gentle loving touch of your hands on my face._

Jo, mengingat kata kata terakhir kakaknya, disetiap saat dirinya kesusahan, iulah menyemangatinya, sehingga ia dapat membawa cahaya pula bagi teman temannya yang lain.

Sebagai penerus Jones, Jo selalu dikarantina, tidak boleh ini, tidak boleh itu, namun selalu dapt Jo akalin dengan kepandaiannya, sehingga ia tetap dapat bermain bersama Edge,Miller,Hammer dan Brett

_garasu no ori ni torawareteita_

_tokenai omoi kizutsuita mama_

_modoru koto nai kurayami no mukou_

_hikari ga yasashiteiru darou_

_Trapped inside this cage made of glass,  
hurt feelings held captive in the cold and icy night.  
From far beyond the infinite dark.  
There must always be a ray of light._

Tahun demi tahun mereka lalui, dengan menyenangkan, maupun menyedihkan, mereka bertengkar, saling ngambek, dan lainnya, namun, mereka selalu berbaikan kembali.

Kini mereka duduk ditempat ini. Bukan berdua, tapi bertiga. Kini mereka disini, untuk memulai awal yang baru. Bagi Brett, ini adalah saat bagi dirinya memenuhi janjinya kepada Joseph. Dilain pihak, Jo menganggap ini merupakan kelanjutan dari hidup kakanya, yang harus ia jaga. Disini ia berperan sebgai pengganti kakaknya, itulah yang menguatkannya dari waktu ke waktu. Jo tahu, bahwa ini slah, namu ini adalah tindakan pelariannya dari kenyataan bahwa kakaknya sudah meninggal, dengan bertindak selayaknya kakaknya, dia merasa kakaknya hidup kembali, dalam dirinya. Dia lupa apa yang berharga baginya, pesan terakhir kakaknya.

_kitto mata koboreru hikari_

_atatakaku tsutsunde kureru_

_genjitsu kara nigeyou to shite_

_daiji na mono miushinatteru_

_I know that your eternal shining light  
will embrace me in the warmth of infinity.  
While trying to run from the pain of reality,  
I'm losing sight of what is so important to me._

"Brett! Jo! Edge!" sapa dua suara ramah dari arah belakang tempat mereka berdiri

"yo…" sapa Edge

"kalian, bagimana dengan persiapannya?" kata Brett dengan wibawa

"beres! Kita diminta untuk segera kembali ke markas, untuk perispan pertandingan selanjutnya!' kata salah satu dari 2 orang itu yang bertubuh mungil dan pendek, bernama Michael Miller

"ia, ayo cepat! Nanti terlambat loh! Kenapa sih kalian suka sekali duduk duduk disini, padahal tidak ada yang istimewa!" kata Hammer, sambil menggoyang tangnya, menyuruh Brett, Jo dan Ege untuk segera berangkat

"ia, ini berharga bagi kami" gerutu Edge

Brett, menyimpang foto tersebut, lalu sekali lagi menatap kearah langit sore yang bewarna orange kemerahan

_shinjiteitai anata ga kuru no o_

_itsu no hi ka koko de meguriau made_

_kanjiteitai jikan ga tomaru made_

_atatakai te de watashi ni furete_

_I still want to believe that you will return to me.  
Until you are with me, together in this place.  
I still want to feel until the end of time.  
The gentle loving touch of your hands on my face._

Jo segera menyusul Edge yang sudah berjalan kearah Hammer dan Miller, kemudian memanggil Brett yang masih termenung menatap langit

"cepat, Brett! Masa ketua terlambat!" kata Jo

"ia ia, aku dating!" kata Brett sambil berjalan perlahan kearah mereka

"ayo cepat…. Lambat sekali" Protes Edge

Protes Edge kemudian dibalas dengan tatapan dingin Brett, lalu serentak Edge keringat dingin, lalu pura pura tidak mengatakan apa apa

:"yuk, kita jalan!" kata Edge dengan tampang tidak bersalah

"kami sudah duluan tahu" kata Jo,Miller dan Hammer senada

"ah dasar, masa aku ditinggal" kata Edge

"makanya, cepat" kata Brett yang ternyata sudah menyusul Miller,Hammer dan Jo

"UGH!" kata Edge geram

_tsumetai te ni hiki yoserare_

_nagarete yuku toki o sugoshi_

_tooku o mita sono hitomi ni_

_nani ga utsurutteiru no darou?_

_Drawn in by an unseen cold hand,  
I pass even time as it flows to eternity.  
As your eyes look away into the hazy distance,  
what is revealed to them, I cannot see._

Dan akhirnya, itulah akhir dari cerita regret ini, cerita simple tentang kematian seorang anak manusia, yang akhirnya akan membawa ke tiga orang inim bahkan kelima orang ini, kepada petualangan baru, yang tentu saja, penuh arti

_nani ga utsurutteiru no darou?_

What is revealed to them, I cannot see.

**Regret Finished**

Author's note = selesailah sudah cerita regret ini, akhirnya selesai juga. Baiklah, seperti biasa saya minta review, walaupun mungkin chapter ini membosankan.

Buat kalian yang bingung apa janji Brett-Joseph dan arsip itu kemana, di DF atau sequel DF akan ditampilkan. jadi, ini tidak akan terlalu menjadi spoiler DF. begitu juga dengan foto yang ada di dompet Joseph

Coba anda baca sambil mendengar lagu yang saya tempilkan, ini benar benar lagu bermakna, dan enak didengar. Ini favoritku. Lolz. Hhe. Tapi selera orang beda beda yah…

Baiklah, terima kasih kepada siapapun yang telah membaca cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir Pada akhirnya, dari 100 puisi yang kubuat, tidak ada yang terlalu bias dipakai untuk cerita ini, harus buat baru, hanya saja, sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak puisi di part" sebelumnya, jadi kurasa cukup.

Sekali lagi, sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya :P


End file.
